villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tommy Vercetti
Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti, born December 18, 1951, is the playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is a vengeful criminal determined to take over Vice City. Appearance Tommy has the appearance of a light-skinned, black haired man in his mid-thirties. He usually has his hair styled neatly and frequently wears a blue Hawaiian shirt and stone-washed blue jeans. Aside from his "street clothes", Tommy also wears colorful 80's-style suits, like many other characters in the game. He bears somewhat of a resemblance to GTA V's protagonist Michael De Santa, causing many fans to believe that Michael in fact was Tommy before the GTA V's release. Personality Tommy's personality, storyline, place of residence and physical appearance is based on Tony Montana, the main character of the 1983 film Scarface. Tommy's mansion is in fact almost a complete remake of Montana's mansion, with some differences. Tommy Vercetti is portrayed as both smart and temperamental. He acts very harshly, even to his friends, but places explicit trust in his associates. He is very bitter about his time in prison, and fondly remembers his childhood which he spent in his father's printing shop. On the other side, Tommy is capable of brutal violence and has killed more people than most GTA protagonists, and has even killed close friends who betrayed him such as Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance. Despite all of this, Tommy Can also show a form of politeness at times; also, he does save his close associates and friends if they are in need. Unlike the other protagonists, Tommy isn't above dealing drugs and the game's plot mostly revolves around Tommy seizing control of Vice City from the criminals who previously controlled it. Another trait of Tommy is that he feels almost no remorse while liquidating his victims, no matter whether they are his friends or not; however, he does regret killing his old friend and mentor at the very end of the game. Biography Beginnings Tommy was born in Liberty City and at some point met and befriended local thug Sonny Forelli, whose gang he later joined. Around 1971, Sonny had grown jealous of Tommy's rapid rise in notoriety and organized an ambush in Harwood, Liberty City. The ambush proved unsuccessful as Tommy ended up slaying all eleven of his attackers, earning him the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". He ended up imprisoned for his crimes and served time until 1986 when the game's story takes place. Events of Vice City In 1986, Tommy was released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings". Fearing that Tommy is "too well known" in Liberty City, and also wanting to expand into the drugs trade in the south, Sonny sends Tommy to Vice City. Tommy flies to Vice City along with Harry and Lee, meeting Ken Rosenberg at the airport, before immediately driving to a drug deal at the docks. The drug deal turns into an ambush, and Harry, Lee, and one of the drug dealers are killed. Only Tommy, Ken, and the other dealer escape the attack. Tommy informs Sonny of the ambush and is reminded that Sonny is "not a man to be screwed with; Sonny makes it clear he wants his money and his drugs back. Tommy initially works for Ken, starting riots and intimidating jurors. While working for Ken, Tommy also meets Lance Vance, the other dealer, who seeks revenge for his brother who was killed during the initial drug deal. Tommy also works for Juan Cortez, an intermediary for the drug deal, who begins to look into the ambush for Tommy. Meanwhile, Cortez has Tommy steal missile technology chips and kill Gonzalez, who had talked about the deal. Cortez, believing that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, asks Tommy to act as protection for Diaz in a deal with the Cubans. The Haitians, enemies of the Cubans, ambush the deal, but are killed by Tommy and Lance. Diaz, seeing potential in Tommy and Lance, hires them to kill gang members who were stealing his money and steal the fastest boat in the city in order to purchase drugs from a dealer on a boat. Lance eventually attempts to kill Diaz for the death of his brother, but is captured by Diaz's men, though he is later freed by Tommy. The two subsequently go on to take revenge, killing Diaz in his own mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the crime ring established by Diaz. Tommy, however, begins to look beyond the protection rackets established by Diaz and purchases a number of businesses around the city, most prominently the Malibu Club, the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory (a front for a drug running business), InterGlobal Films and the Print Works. After purchasing each business, Tommy helps establish their influence in the city. During this time, Tommy also begins to work for a number of smaller time criminals in the city, including the Cuban leader Umberto Robina and the Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him), helping both sides attack the other. He also works for Avery Carrington's real estate business, Phil Cassidy's gun running business, Mr. Black's hitman business, Mitch Baker's biker gang, and Kent Paul's management of Love Fist. Tommy also went on to help Juan Cortez escape the city when the GIGN assault his yacht for the missile technology. Sonny Forelli, growing restless and impatient, sends some of his men to collect some of his money from Tommy's businesses. Tommy kills the collectors, although not in time to save Earnest Kelly, the owner of the Print Works, from being injured. Tommy decides to give Sonny fake money printed at the Print Works. Tommy meets Sonny in person at his estate to give him the counterfeit cash, but Sonny informs him that Lance has sided with him, betraying Tommy. A gun battle ensues, with Tommy killing both Lance and Sonny, who also confirms Tommy's suspicion that he was set up in Harwood. Following the deaths of Lance and Sonny, Tommy and Ken taken over, becoming the most powerful men in Vice City. Villainous Acts During free room All of these crimes are non-canonic and only up to the player choice: *Punching and abusing people. *Gunning down people. *Car-jacking people, stealing parked cars and cars in luxury galleries. *Driving recklessly, crushing people. *Robbing shops. *Dealing drugs. Storyline *If the player chooses to work for Mr. Black, he has to murder numerous people, including a woman, a businessman, several robbers planning a heist before they take action, and so on. *In the mission Treacherous Swine, he murdered Gonzalez. *In the mission Mall Shootout, he killed Pierre. *In the mission Four Iron, he killed Avery's business rival. *In the mission Demolition Man, he destroyed a construction base with dynamites and the RC copter, killing several security guards as well. *In the mission Sir Yest Sir!, he steals a tank during a military convoy under high surveillance. Several militaries can be killed in order to get the tank. *In the mission Shakedown, he destroyed all windows in North Mall. *In the mission Messing with the man, Tommy is instructed by Mitch Baker to cause chaos in the streets, which Tommy does. The only moment where Tommy crossed the Moral Event Horizon. *In the mission Cop Land, he blowed up a store in the mall, killing two soldiers. *In the mission The Cop, Tommy, alongside his crew, robbed El Bancho Corrupto Grande bank. Tommy managed to access to the chest, killing several security guards, then defeated the S.W.A.T. agents dispatched. Trivia *Much like Claude and Toni Cipriani, Tommy is not interested in women and is not married. *For many players, Tommy Vercetti is one of the most evil, if not the most evil Grand Theft Auto's protagonist, alongside Claude Speed and Trevor Philips. *Tommy Vercetti is the first speaking protagonist in the Grand Theft Auto games. He is also one of the two Italian-American protagonists, along with Toni Cipriani. He is also the first protagonist to have a name given, while the previous one were nameless (only Claude's first name is revealed in San Andreas by Catalina). *He was voiced by Ray Liotta, who also portrayed Henry Hill in the 1990 film Goodfellas. Navigation *'Tommy Vercetti' on the GTA Wiki. Category:Criminals Category:Affably Evil Category:Assassin Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Envious Category:Extravagant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Karma Houdini Category:Malefactors Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Mobsters Category:Mutilators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Successful Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful